A need exists for a student loan repayment system that can promote self-empowerment.
A need exists for a method to encourage impulse saving as opposed to impulse spending to repay their student loans.
A need exists for a student loan repayment system that enables student loan holders with limited capital to repay their loans.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.